Determine
by ChemmieExtra
Summary: Lisanna has been back for 10 months, Lucy is tired of feeling alone, she confronts Team Natsu about going on a mission with her. But things takes a turn for the worse or for the better, who knows how this will play out. Sorry I suck at summeries, also this is my first fanfiction . Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
**When it all begins**

I hate this feeling of being ignored, it seemed like noone notices me, not since Lisanna came back to the guild. Now its all Lisanna this or Lisanna that, I am glad shes back. I mean come on her brother and sister thought she was gone completely never to come back. She herself seems like an icredibly nice person, I would love to be friends with her. But I can't even get close to her or my teammates without someone knocking me to the ground.  
Sorry I am getting alittle ahead of myself. I am Lucy Heartfilia, I am a celestrial mage in a wonderful guild called FairyTail. My teammates are Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy. But anymore I do not believe they are my teammates, you see 10 months ago Lisanna return, I just figured you know the party would last for a few days, NOT 10 WHOLE MONTHS! I use to let it slide, but I have been doing solo missons just to make ends meet.  
The only people who talk to me is my best friends Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, and ocassionaly Juvia, when she is not stalking Gray. But even though they talk to me, I still feel all alone, Levy is always away doing missions with Team Shadow Gear, Gajeel and pantherlily are always doing missions also, and Wendy has been working on her healing.

But today is the day, I will force Team Nastu to remember me and go on a mission with me. As I approached the table, I notice Gray would not look at me, and Erza stopped eating her cake. Something was wrong, really wrong. As always Natsu had that silly grin across his face, and Lisanna was blushing. I felt like running, but I needed this, I had to go on a mission and a big one, my rent was coming up soon.

Nastu was the first to speak, "Hi Luce, great timing we all wanted to talk to you!"

"Yes Lucy, I am so happy to see you", Lisanna spoke, and she blushed even more.

"We want you to leave the team, see Lisanna is back, and we wanted her to be on our team. That was she can see how much stronger we all got, and it will be like old times. So as of today you are no longer a part of team Natsu", as he finished tell me that, his stupid silly grin returned.

I couldn't believe it, they was abandoning me, I look at Erza and Gray for an answer but they wouldn't meet my eyes.  
The first to speak was Lisanna, "Think of this as training time, because I always hear, you take easy missions and you was always the one getting hurt first", she just smiled all she could do was smile.

I couldn't take it, this couldn't be real, we are namakia, always have each other back, family. But to them I was only a burden, a let down.  
I fought to keep my tears from falling, all I could do was simply turn away and run out the door.

This couldn't be real, could it?


	2. Misc

**Okay guys, I know this is my first story, but I am going to do a poll on my page, for who Lucy pairs up with.**

**I hate NaLu because it is a typical thing, so I shall have 4 choices to pick from, and around chapter 4 I will add them in. But until them please enjoy the story.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Decide

I ran, I didn't know where I was going or when I would stop, right now I could careless. I ran past my apartment, I didn't bother to hold my tears back anymore, I could only think, "Why would they do this?" I thought we was a great team, I dealt with the planning and the medical supplies, I helped when we got lost or we needed information, so why would they kick me out. I agree, yes I am weak, I needed my spirits to fight, but still I helped them out alot. I tried my best to lower the amount of money we lost on each mission, because of them destroying stuff.

I needed my friends to be with me, I can't feel unloved again, I didn't want to be alone. When I finally stopped running I was at the park. I decided to bring out plue to keep my company for awhile. My chest hurt, my head felt like it was going to explode, and my eyes burned. But I didn't care I needed to figure stuff out, and get my mind straight.

(Italics are going to be when people think)

_I need to get stronger, I am going to show them I am not weak, and they will regret kicking me off the team. But where do I start, I do agree with Lisanna when I done my solo missions it was always stupid ones, there was no fighting involved. How can I return to fairy tail, I can't return and face them, seeing them all happy go lucky, when I feel like dying. How can Natsu do this to me, he was the one who brought me to fairy tail, he was the one who came to my house and kept me company when I got lonely and had that "itch" that needed scratched, I loved that boy and I figured since he would spend many nights with me, with little rest he must have felt the same. _

_Just thinking of those nights, that itch is back! Who am I kidding its been back since Natsu stopped visiting me._

"Pun, Pun" I turned and saw my little friend shaking and realized it was time for him to go home. As I dismissed pun, I decided it was time to go home.

As I walked home, I couldn't shaked the thought, and realized tomorrow I shall return to fairy tail, and get my guild mark removed, its time to go out and train and try to forget my past, this is something that will hurt but it needs to be done.

**~Next day~**

**Normal p.o.v**

The guild was a noise as ever, the party for Lisanna was still going on, no one seemed to care much either, tables were smashed everywhere, the hall smelled of beer and smoke, Cana just finished another barrel which makes her fifth one today and it was only 10 am.

The room filled with light, meaning someone walked into the guild, but no one noticed or cared, for the party was ragging. Lucy dodge several tables and chairs and she made her way up the stairs to talk to Master. Lucy quickly glanced at Team Nastu's table, Erza was eating her cake, while Gray was talking to Juvia. Natsu had an arm around Lisanna, as she was blushing and giggling. Lucy let out a long sigh before knocking on Master's door

"Come in" was all Lucy needed to hear, as she entered the room

**~Master's P.O.V~**

I watched as one of my beloved children entered my room with her head down. I knew this wasn't a happy moment, but I couldn't show her. I just gently smiled at her and she made her way to my desk.

"Welcome child, how my I help you today?" I asked and she looked up, she was fighting tears I could tell, and then my worst nightmare came true.

"Master I wish to leave the guild, I want to train and become stronger, I do not desire being weak any longer!" Lucy said and a tear slowly fell,

"But child you are not weak, but if this is what you desire then I give you my consent, please stick out your hair with the guild mark" I slowly removed her mark, it broke my heart seeing it disappear, "But you must return, when your training is complete, do you understand?"

Lucy quickly nodded before reaching over and giving me a hug, "Thank you Master, I love you so much, I shall return in 5 years, promise"

She quickly ran out of the room, if only I knew why she left.

* * *

**So sorry, if my stories aren't the best, right now I am just building it up, the next chapter shall be little bits and pieces of her training, because I know I hate reading about training, so there will be several time skips. PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL FOR WHO YOU DESIRE FOR HER TO BE PAIRED WITH! Because I cannot get into the story more until I have someone to pair her up with =D And review please, any helpful tips, how you would like for the story to progress anything will do =D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay I have gotten 2 reviews, and I am very happy about it. They had to do with pairings, DON'T FORGET THE POLL ON MY PAGE TO VOTE ON! I am kindly wanting to do a rolu, it makes me incredibility happy! But I still don't know so please vote =D I am going to try to update atleast 2 times a week, but as I am currently trying to get a job idk who well that will work. Welp time to get on to chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The training**

I quickly made it home to pack my things, I did not intend to stay here any longer than needed. I called our Virgo to help me pack, and when it was all done and over, I took off to board my train leaving at 6 pm. The walk to the train station about broke my heart, just thinking I was leaving my whole lifAe behind me, all the smiles, the laughs, and the tears. I shall return, but not as the Lucy who is weak, I shall return and take on harder solo missions, I will not allow no one to call me weak anymore. But that is still several years off.

I called out Loke to see if he knew anyone who could train me properly,

"Princess, I do know someone, but it will be dangerous, are you prepared for it?"

"Yes Loke, I am tired of being weak, I will fight down to my skin and bones, if I have to!" I replied determined to prove everyone wrong!

"Okay then, her name is Catrine, and she is one of the oldest and most powerful celestial mages out there, even without keys she is feared for the great power she owns. She was the one who trained your mother! She lives in a hidden town called, Moondang(I just made up the name.) and you are just in luck, only celestial mages can go there" Loke said in a hush tone. I was ready to meet this woman, she knew my mother and trained her. I don't care how powerful she is, I will make her train me!

**~Time skip to Moondang~**

As Loke and I walked about the town, I was amazed, it looked like it was night 24/7, I couldn't believe my eyes I wanted to always stay in this world, with the beautiful star filled sky, but right now I have to find Catrine, and make her train me. I followed Loke down many alleys, until he came to an irrupt stop infront of this small, black cabin, I only know it was an irrupt stop because I smacked my head against his back.

"She knows we are hear, I hope you are prepared Princess, because I gave you a warning", Loke then return to the spirit world. I was alone in front of this strange house, but I decided to not let fear get the best of me. I made my way to the door but before I could open it, there was a round woman tackling me into a hug O_o.

"Oh you are as beautiful as your mother, I was wondering when I would get a visit from you", the strange woman replied, squeezing me tighter.

"Can't...br...eathe" I gasp, as she finally let go.

"My name is Catrine Bowman, but you can call me Catrine", she said as a joyful smile appeared on her face, she has aged peacefully from what I could see, there where wrinkles on her face but very little, and her hair was a dark as the night sky, her eyes looked like shining stars.

"As you know I am Lucy Heartfilla Layla's daughter, and as you also might know, I have come to train with you. So I can be a powerful celestial mage" I slightly bowed in respect to her.

"Oh child I would love to train you, but you do know I don't let know quit until I decided whether or not they are ready", with that said, she guided me into the house and showed me where I would be sleeping. She seemed like a kind and sweet person, but oh boy within the next 3 years would I be wrong.

**~Time skip into 6 months of training~**

"LUCY! YOU NEED TO FOCUS MORE AND BE ABOUT TO KEEP OUT 3 SPIRITS AT A TIME, THIS WILL HELP INCREASE YOU MAGIC, AND YOU NEED TO STOP LETTING THEM RUN WILD! BEING NICE IS WONDERFUL AND GREAT BUT YOU NEED TO SHOW THEM WHO IS INCHARGE TOO, NOT BEING MEAN TO THEM BUT SHOWING THEM THAT YOU NEED HELP AND YOU WON'T TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER!" Catrine yelled as I was trying to keep my magic from running out.

For the past 6 months, I have not gotten a break. From 4 am until 11 pm, she keeps me training, even when I eat I have to watch out for her surprise attacks. This was getting crazy, she wasn't giving up, so far I have slightly slimmed down in the waist, because I am always being active, but this is a wonderful feeling. My blood rushing, adrenaline flowing threw my veins. I could feel myself getting stronger and I keep 2 spirits out for a long time.

But I still needed more training, Catrine said she wants me to b eable to bring all my spirits out. I just can't imagining doing it.

**~Meanwhile at the guild (lets see if they notice lucy missing!~**

"ERZA!" the red headed vixen turned around to see a teary face Wendy.

"What is it Wendy?"

"LUCY LEFT THE GUILD!" She screamed and Carla tried to comfort her.

"That isn't possible Wendy, she is probably away on a mission", Erza returned to eating her cake, but about dropped it when she heard Wendy speak again.

"No, I asked Master about her and he said she left the guild completely, he had to remove her mark", right as Wendy finished, and pink haired fire dragon slayer lets out a frightening roar.

Which made everyone in the guild turn to look at the scene, "THERE IS NO WAY LUCY LEFT THE GUILD", Natsu screamed as Lisanna, tried to comfort him.

No one knew what would happen next, but all they knew is they had to keep Natsu from destroying the guild hall in a fit of rage.

**~Another time skip, 4 years in the future and back to lucy training~**

"Gah I am so tired Catrine" I complained as I hit the ground gasping for air,

"I know but you are almost done training, you can bring all your spirits out at once, we just have to focus on controlling your magic, so they can stay out for a while, and you not have to worry about running low on magic" Catrine cheered as she pranced around the field. For someone her age that woman can move. It feels like I have been with her forever, she has became one of my best friends, over the last couple of years, I changed greatly, I still had my amazing figure but my waist was greatly slim, my hair was not to the middle of my back, and has gotten darker, due to not being in the sun at all within the past 4 years.

Catrine was still dancing as I was looking into the sky, I will be leaving in a week. I shall train a bit more on my own, before returning back to Fairy Tail, I wonder does anyone miss me? Has Fairy Tail changed?

* * *

**Thats the end of this chapter, the next one will be on how fairy tail did, while lucy was gone, and she might come back or she might find mister right. So the pairing will be in the next chapter. PLEASE VOTE OR REVIEW ON WHO YOU WANT HER TO BE PAIRED WITH!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I know I have kept you all waiting. I had to go threw and add up all the votes people made. The winner for who is paired with Lucy it...Well you gotta read this Chapter to find out ^.^**

**I am working on trying to make my Chapters longer as a bunch of you have requested, its a slow process and I am sorry, but I am trying on it =D Thank you all so much for the reviews, it makes me so happy to know you guys like my story. And I am glad noone got mad because I made her work on her Celestial magic, I believe she shouldn't have to change it to be stronger, just work on it.**

**Anways loves, on to the story. The pairing won't be until near the end of this chapter maybe middle. I don't know ^.^**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Fairy and Love**

**~6 Months after fairy tail found out about Lucy~**

"Master what is the meaning of this? We want to go find Lucy and bring her back!" a pink haired dragon slayer yelled, as the rest of the guild just nodded there heads.

"My children, she has her reasons for leaving, and she shall return in due time. She wanted to get away and train. I shall never hold my child back when they are determined!" Master replied as she jumped off the beam and onto the bar.

"Master, she can not survive on her own, she needs use with her" Erza simple stated as she walked close to Master.

"Maybe that is why she left then. So she wouldn't have to rely on a team that kicked her off!" Master yelled, making the guild shake and leaving a stunned Erza, "You all are to quick to judge, just because they might not be the best fighter does not mean they aren't strong. All my children are strong, we all fight in different ways. Whether it be strength, energy, smarts, or helping with the first aid. We all fight together and the reason we are all strong is because we care about our friends, we treat them like family, because to some of us, Fairy Tail is the only family we have! So noone is to leave this guild and search for Lucy. She shall return when she deems herself ready, got that!"

Everyone stared at Master, surprised he would be so mad. Mirajane jut nodded her head as she cleaned a cup.

But no one knew what would be in store for them, the day Lucy returned!

**~Time skip 2 years (Still with FairyTail)~**

It all but seems everyone has given up on trying to find Lucy, of course everyone feared Master's rage.

"NATSUUUU~" a young take over mage sang, as she slide an around around Natsu's neck

"Yes Lisanna?" he simply replied like he could care less what she wanted,

"Let's go on a mission just you and me?" she blushed looking away as she requested that

"Sorry, I don't feel like it, besides Gray and I are going on one with Erza tomorrow some time"

Lisanna just glared at him, tired of his games

**~Lisanna's p.o.v~**

_What is wrong with Natsu, its like the second he finds out Lucy has left the guild he wants nothing to do with me anymore. When I first came back he stayed at my side 24/7 and I loved it. Now its been 3 years since she left and he wants nothing to do with me what so ever. He is suppose to love me and want to be with me. I mean come on we used to be a family together with happy when we was younger. I wanted to make it real. But no, I finally get Natsu, to get her off the team and keep me on it. Now he doesn't even want to do missions with me. Going on a mission with Gray and Erza, my ass! Everyone knows Erza has only been taking missions that takes 4 or more months to complete, and she left just 2 weeks ago for another one. I will get him to go with me on one and finally get some more alone time with him._

"Natsu, please do a mission with me. Mirajane and Elfman are the only one who are getting money for our rent, and I want to help out too, please, it can be an easy quick mission, lets just go on one!" I whined as I clung to his arm.

_I will make sure it takes longer than needed to be done, I will not pass this up!_

"No Lisanna, I don't feel like doing one, just leave me alone" Natsu just jerked himself away from me as he said those words, I feel like I am being crushed

WHY DOES HE CARE SO MUCH ABOUT LUCY!

**~Now to lucy, 6 months before she has to return to Fairy Tail~**

I cannot believe, it has been a week since I left Catrine's, I already miss her dearly, but as promised I can't write her until I have returned to fairy tail, its been 4 1/2 years since I left to train, I can feel the magic rushing threw me, wanting to be released. I have never felt this strong in my life. But I am still not there, I have to work on getting all my spirits out at once, that was a promise I made to Catrine before I return. She taught me a few new, Celestial moves. One which is know as Minor Eclipse, which is where all the daylight is stolen and it is converted to a night sky, I call all the constellations and one move from each of my spirits are brought out and attacks an opponent, I fell in love with that move, but it is an emergency move, because it uses alot of magic, but it won't take much after I focus on keeping my spirits out for a while. I also mastered the move Hibiki taught me, though I refuse to use it too much, I would rather fight alone with my spirits, but if duty calls, well ya know you gotta answer it!

I pulled out my notepad in which I kept my training, so far I can only keep all my spirits out at once for 3 mins before I lose control, and almost every time I collapse and cannot move for awhile, but I need to focus my main goal is to keep them out for atleast 20 mins, that way I can for sure make it in a serious battle. Time to start training again.

**~3 months later~**

"You have done well princess, just gotta keep it alittle bit longer, 4 minutes left" I heard Loki praise but I could not respond, I cannot allow myself to lose focus, ass of my spirits are out, each one of them are attacking a hoard of Orcs (I just randomly looked up monster, don't know if they are in fairy tail but it works for me), we was down to just two, if I can keep them out long enough this battle shall be over, and I can rest.

"Guys, we must finish this soon, I cannot keep this up much longer!" I gasped as I could feel my focus weaking and my head was spinning, only 30 seconds left.

They all attacked finishing one more off, the only one left has already taken alot of damage, but could we finish it

...

10

...

9

...

8

...

7

...

6

...

5

...

4

...

3

...

2

...

1

...

I felt all my energy leave my body, I couldn't tell if we defeated the last Orc, all I could feel was my body screaming in pain. I closed my eyes, praying we did

**~Few hours later~**

I felt warmth around me, like I was covered up and I could hear the crackle of a fire, the smell of fish and smoke filled my nostrils, I just realized I was starving, I slowly opened my eyes and realized I was out side under a beautiful midnight sky, I raised myself up and looked around, no one was beside me, but I had on a familiar coat. I sat completely up and heard movement in the forest, I could not battle again, not yet my magic was still low. I grabbed for my whip and jumped up.

"Ah so you are finally awake blondie" I heard a deep voice call from the woods, I knew that voice it was no more than 3 seconds later I saw t he familiar figure.

"Your blond to ya know" I replied placing my whip back into my belt and returned to where I was still covering myself up again with the jacket.

"So this is where you've been hiding out? Everyone in fairy tail has been worried about you" Laxus replied as he set across from me adding more wood to the fire.

"Oh well they will see me soon enough, besides where is your thunder lovers?" I smirked as I saw he glare at me.

"I took a solo mission, Fried is with Mirajane, preparing for Ever's and Elfman's wedding(Yes I made those two a couple, they are just too cute together!). Bixlow is away on vacation with his babies" Laxus simple stated as he handed me some fish

I gladly accepted and started eating it when I remember that I was last fighting Orc's.

"How did you find me?" I stared trying to piece together what I could remember,

"You was passed out, I thought the Orc's might have gotten you, but when I looked around every single one was dead. So this leads to my question, did you do it blondie?" he gave me a questioning look

"Well yea, you think I would leave the guild for so long, and not become stronger, it drained most of my magic but I managed to do it just fine." I smirked as he stared at me in amazement before letting out a booming laugh

"Well lookie here, little blondie is growing up! I would have strongly myself with that many Orc's" I looked away blushing, I didn't care what people thought even though Laxus was mean to be before, I have always liked him, and the fact he was semi praising me, made me feel all warm inside. Damnit it was just too good looking.

**~Laxus p.o.v~**

Seeing blondie on the ground earlier about killed me, I thought she was dead, but when I checked her, she was perfectly fine just unconscious. The girl that had the guild all stirred up because she left, the girl who was sitting in front of me defeated a hoard of Orc's on her own, was so much stronger now then what I used to believe she would ever be.

I notice her blush and had to look away. I mean hell what guy wouldn't imagine ravishing her body, especially now, she has slimmed down in the waist, but that made her curves stand out even more, and seeing that blush was kind of a turn on to me. Just imagining what her face would look like when someone made her scream in pleasure.

NO LAXUS STOP THINKING THAT!

I slowly returned my look to her noticing she was staring at me. I was wondering why, then I realized my face felt hot, DAMNIT I TURNED MYSELF ON!

"Listen blondie, get some rest, I know you left for 5 years, gramps told me, so now since its almost time to return back in 3 months, you can train with me since I am here, I finished my mission 3 days ago. I will take you back to fairy tail, hell this will give you some more time to battle an S-class mage" all I could do was smirk as I noticed her eyes lit up.

"Thank you Laxus, I was hoping I would run into someone who I can test my skills on" her eyes showed alittle spark of mischievous, but it could have just be the light of the fire, right now I believe I have opened up a danger zone, and honestly I was excited to see how it all unfolded.

* * *

**I have to leave it hear guys, what will happen next chapter, what will the guild think when they see Laxus and Lucy walking in together. Laxus had the most vote out of the polls and honestly I was extremely excited, I wanted a good LaLu story because I havent read many. There might be some Lemon in the next chapter it is going to be just about LaLu most likely and maybe they will return to the guild! **

**Keep the reviews up guys, I am excited for the next chapter and your reviews help alot =D Sorry if this chapter isn't long enough, I tried to make it long, but don't want to jump around to much, and I like cutting it off making you want more**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -cough cough- hair ball ^.^**


	6. Chapter 5

**This is the second chapter I am adding today. I am just in such a great mood can't help but wanting to add another one. So as you know by now, this is a LaLu story, so happy to make one also ^.^ As I am still iffy about making it LaLu because I am afraid I am gonna make Laxus seem out of character, but oh well. I lied, lemon will be in the next chapter, this one will be kind short. Because trust me, if I am adding lemon. I will be making it right!**

**Okay now back to the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**3 months with Laxus**

**~Lucy's p.o.v 2 weeks into training~**

"LAXUS!" I screamed as he hit me with his lightening for the 5th time now, "I thought this was me testing my skills out on you, not you striking me"

"Well blondie, what other way will I get your clothing all torn up", he playfully smirked at me (Okay so they have already been with each other for 2 weeks, they are at the flirty stage now. But don't worry there will be a flash back later on that showed how it got to this)

"Well two can play this" I yelled, as I pulled out my whip and attempted to hit him with it, but with no luck in succeeding, he always knew how to dodge it.

"Come on blondie, lets take a break, we have been at this for about 8 hours, its lunch time", he gleamed as he walked over to me, "but ya might want to change, we are going to return to the cafe in the town to eat, because fucking hell I am tired of fish!"

I quickly brought out Virgo, "Time for punishment my princess?"

"No, I need to get changed, because this outfit now is no longer good to be out in public with" I simply stated as she worked her magic.

When she was done, I was in a tight light blue halter top, trimmed in gold that barely made it above my belly button, and a matching tight skirt, that was about mid tight with a big split up the sides, that was helded together with golden straps, and heels that tied up to my knee, I turned around a few times before I heard a whistle. I looked over to see Laxus, eyeing me down. I couldn't help but blush. This might sound weird, but him playing cat and mouse with me, made me extremely happy. I don't know what will happen if its just him teasing and toying with me, or him wanting to be with me. I can remember the day it all started.

_"Laxus, why do you want to help me?" I asked, looking up at the sky, we have been together for a week already, and he hasn't told me anything, "I mean why help me train and make sure I got back to fairy tail when the 5 years is up?"_

_"Why do you question blondie? I mean you know how important you are to the guild, everyone almost died when they heard you left. Flame head almost destroyed the guild hall, Erza was running around outside threatening people who she thought was lying. Hell even Gray didn't strip for a week. So the guild was turned upside down. Do you think I want to deal with it more than I need to?" He simple replied as he laid down._

_"But still what does it have to do with you?" I needed to know more, I couldn't rest with that, I guess I wanted to feel like he wanted me there._

_"Blondie, main reason is I found out why they kicked you out of the team and why you left. I didn't think of you as incredibly strong, but hell you took out Bixlow, that takes alot of strength. They was stupid and plus I want to come back and be the one who brings you. Because hell who wouldn't want a hot woman by there side as they enter the guild!" he smirked, then the look of realization covered his face. I felt a blush cover my cheeks. So Laxus thought I was good looking, I felt like screaming with joy._

_"So you think I'm hot" I purred out, wanted to see how it would work. He set a dead stare at me, with the most serious face I have ever seen._

_"Blondie have you not looked at yourself? Of course I do what man wouldn't think you are smoking, with your big brown eyes, those thick pouty lips, and you have got curves for days, a man would have to be dead stupid to not desire you!" He simply growled, I knew I was in dangerous territory and plus I didn't want him to think I was easy, but man just hearing him growl that way made me incredibly turned on. I wanted to play with him even more, but I think I would be the one begging before he would._

_"Well then, I guess that is all for the night." I simply laid down and turned away from him. _

_And from then on out our game of cat and mouse started, and honestly I couldn't want to get in further._

"Earth to blondie, are you coming or not?" I heard Laxus yelled as I snapped out of my thoughts, before I realized it he was a good 20 feet ahead of me.

"YOU ARE BLOND TWO!" I screamed catching up.

**~Laxus p.o.v~**

Damn, I can't keep doing this. Seeing her in her skimpy outfits just turn me on, since the day I told her I thought she was hot she just keeps showing off more and more of her body. Fuck I don't mind it at all, but man when those other guys look I feel like killing them. I am not a jealous person, but after learning more about her, and seeing how strong she is, I can't help but want to claim her. But if I do it too soon I might scare her off. Ugh! why are women so strange?

"Laxus instead of going to the cafe, since its more dinner time, then lunch. How about we go to the pub instead?" Lucy asked as she finally caught up to me.

I was stunned, the fact that she wanted to go to a worn out play, instead of a nice one about made my jaw dropped. This little girl wasn't half bad.

"Why? Want a long cold on?" I asked, waiting to she what she would say next. For being all happy go lucky, this girl had a very bad naughty side.

"Well I myself prefer a nice long hot one, but to each there own." I am busted out laughing when she replied with that, "Besides, I figured we worked so hard the past to weeks and the fact we are finally staying in a hotel, why not party alittle to night, relax and let loose", she purred the last bit, and her hand softly brushed down my arm. My god, the slightly touch from her just gets me all hot.

"Fine blondie, but remember this was your idea!" I stated as we made our way to town.

**~2 hours and many shots later, Lucy's p.o.v~**

I knew what I was getting into, but I couldn't stop. Everytime we took another shot, I could tell he wanted me more and more.

"Blondie, if you don't stop leaning over infront of me like that, then I won't hold back" he growled, as I pushed my chest out infront of his face, everytime I leaned forward on the table.

"What I am just resting alittle waiting for the next round of shots" I purred, I have had alittle over my limit. But hell I wasn't stopping now, knowing my actions was getting to him. I slowly walked up beside him and whispered in his ear, "you better order the next round."

I felt him jump, but before I could move away, I felt his arm around my waist, pulling me down on top of him. His hand worked its way up my back, before he grabbed my hair and tugged my head to the side.

"Blondie this is a game you are going to lose" he growled into my ear, his hot breath making chills go down my spine, I suddenly gasped as he pushed me down harder on top of him, "you feel that? this is what you do to me"

I gasped as I felt he had a hard on, I couldn't help but tease him more, I wiggled alittle bit on his lap. I was far to drunk to give a fuck what I was doing. I slowly turned to face him. "I can make it much worse on you!-" he didn't give me a chance to finish, before I felt his lips crashing down on mine, I was shocked, but soon returned to force. He stuck his tongue in my mouth, we fought for dominace for a few minutes, before he took complete control. I could fill his hand work its way back to my hair, I felt him pull my hair, and I couldn't help but let out a moan. Suddenly he jerked away, I felt myself pout as he stopped.

"Blondie lets return to my hotel room. Because this place is packed, and I have so much in store for you.

* * *

**Okay next chapter is just pure lemon, or as I like to call it sex. I mean hell this story is rated m for a reason. I was going to do it this chapter, but I got so much I want to do with it. So next chapter will be hot and steamy, but be warned it is not for the pure and innocent ;D**


	7. Chapter 6

**ITS TIME FOR THE LEMON, this chapter may not be very long, since it is just lemon! But trust me it will be worth it!**

**WARNING NOT FOR THE PURE AND INNOCENT!**

**Well enough talking lets get to it!**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Unforgettable Night**

**~At the hotel roon normal p.o.v~**

Laxus didn't give them time to think, no going back now. The second the door shut, he lunged her, crashing his lips on hers. He was on the edge of losing control, this little blond in front of him, has been teasing him all night. There was no going back now. He didn't care what would happen after, or how tomorrow will be. He just knew by the time he was threw, this small blond, will only be screaming his name. He felt her softly moan, and he forced her mouth open, to get a better taste. He fiercly ripped off the her top, as stepped back, he took a moment back to get a good look at what was underneath.

She gently try to cover them up, but he forcefully, pulled her arms to her side, he let out a deep growl, his imagination couldn't prepare him for such a site.

"Damn this is more then I expect", he huskily growled as he lowered his head down and started slightly nipping at the perks, he heard her release another moan, this one slightly louder than before. He picked her up still giving her breast, some much needed attention, and lowered her on the bed. He let his hands roam up and down her body, and he alternated between breast, the harder he nipples, the louder he got. All control was completely lost now, all he knew was that he wanted to hear her scream his name. He decided he would get her screaming, slowly kissing his way down her stomach, he felt her squirm under him, he took a brief break at her belly button, slowly dipping his tongue into it and swirling it around, hearing her gasp. He brought his hands down to her skirt as he raised up and positioned himself between her legs, pulling her to the edge of the bed.

"Laxus, hurry" she whimpered, he knew she wanted it, but he wasn't done teasing her. He swiftly ripped off her skirt and underwear, getting a full view of her lips

"You're already this wet blondie, and I haven't even started down here" he chuckled as she gasped, "You are such a naughty girl, liking dirty talk" he burried his head between her legs and started taking slow long strokes, he felt her squirm, trying to get him to do more.

He stuck to fingers in her, and started pumping them hard and fast, and he sucked and nippled on her little nub, she started screaming and trusting against his fingers, he felt her walls tighten up again his fingers, he knew she was close, but he wanted to hear her more. He suddenly stopped and let his fingers rest inside her.

"Laxus, don't stop" she panted, giving him a begging look,

"Oi, you gotta scream my name if your gonna start screaming" he slowly started to move his fingers again,

"Laxus, hard please" she gasped and she trusted against him. He slowly started to pick up speed, hear her scream his name louder the faster he went, her walls starting tighten up again, and she started screaming louder, so loud that the whole town probably heard her, he lowered his head and started licking in sync with his fingers, he felt her shake as she started to climax, he was going to make sure he didn't miss a single drop, as he removed his fingers and started licking her like she was his last meal. He stood up and looked at her flushed face. Her eyes were glazed with pleasure, but he was going to have his fun too.

"Get up blondie, its your turn to give me some" he demanded, as he yanked his shirt off and his pants, he stood in just his boxers staring down at her as she got on her knees on the bed. She slowly lowered his boxers down, letting his stiff erection pop out, he notice her eyes getting huge, before she slowly took it in her mouth, slowly toying with the head. It took almost all his will power not to let out a moan right then and there, he grab her head and forced her to take more of it in. Hearing her moan as he took control

"Come on, you gotta give me more than this, if you want me to fuck you real good" he growled as he felt her moan even more. He knew she wanted to be controlled and he was going to be the one to do it, she slowly started to suck up way back and when Laxus slammed her head back down, she increased her speed, going faster and faster as he watched her head bob up and down. He felt himself getting closer and closer, but he wouldn't let it out in her mouth. No! He was going to make her his, that way noone else would lay a hand on her. He ripped her head off his cock, and flipped her around and made her stay on her hands and knees.

he slowly teased her entrance, felling her trying to push again him, he stuck the head in and slowly took it in and out, he felt her trying to trust against him but he held her hips in place.

"Laxus, please" she moaned as he stuck the head in again

"Please what blondie, you gotta tell me or I won't know" he teased as he continued the motion\

"PLEASE LAXUS FUCK ME!" She screamed, as he made his way home, trusting in her with such force, that she had another orgasm.

"Well now, you are you turned on that, me just sticking it in makes you cum. Well lets she how you do if I increase the speed and pressure" he growled as he moved harder and trusted in her faster. She pushed her body into him, meeting his trust with ones of her own. Laxus knew he couldn't last much longer, but he was going to make her cum one more time before he did. He snaked an arm under hear, and started rubbing her little nub again, as his other head was playing with her nipple. She starting screaming his name over and over again saying "fuck, don't stop, laxus" he felt her walls tighten up, almost like they was sucking him in, then he felt it, she started screaming as she climaxed, Laxus then lost all control and he let it out, she felt the warmth filling as he came inside her, she didn't care. Laxus bent over and bit her right on the shoulder, making her scream. He tasted blood as it filled his mouth, but he was not letting this little blond get away. Once he was done, he got off her and collapsed on his back, she just layed there on her stomach with a satisfied smile on her face.

"That was amazing", she moan as she stretched and curled up against him,

"Yes he was" he gently kissed the top of her head, knowing tomorrow he would have to fully explain what he has done. But right now they was both exhausted and it was time to sleep.


	8. Help

**HEY GUYS NOT AN UPDATE.**

**I am so sorry I haven't been updating much, been very busy with alot of things. Getting a job, moving. But I promise to have an update by friday! It shall pick up where we left off, and another thing, I have writers block, I know where I want to go with it, its just how to put it into words is hard. But don't give up on me yet, and please remember to review, so I can get your guys opinion on this story, because I am writing it for you =D**

**Thanks for everything, and bye for now!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late evening update, was running around with the family today, and sick. So if this chapter isn't very long, I am super sorry. Trying to just make an update for you guys ^.^ Allergies suck! On with the story**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**MATES!**

**~Lucy's P.O.V~**

I awoken, to feeling an arm wrapped around my waist, my head was absolutely killing me, damn hangovers. Last nights memories flooded my mind. Laxus in all his sexy glory. I couldn't believe it finally happened, and so roughly. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks, and then I felt a rumble behind me. Oh great he was waking up.

"Oi! Blondie, thinking of last night" he sleeply chuckled, as he nuzzling into my shoulders. A sharp pain coursed threw my body

"UGH!" I yelped jumping out of bed, not caring that I was naked. My shoulder was burning, and the look on Laxus' face told me he knew what was going on.

"WHAT IS THIS?" I asked, as I ran my hand across my shoulder, feeling my skin irritated and sore

"Well, you might want to shower and get dress, I will tell you on the train, change of plans, we are leaving for Fairy Tail today" he answered nervously, as he stood up and looked around for his clothing, I couldn't help but stare at his body, his scars, nice toned muscles, and my god he was hung, without it even being hard, "or do you want to go again first?" he chuckled as I gulped.

"No, I am to sore and hung over, besides how can I shower, my clothing from last night is shredded and my clothes are in my room" I simply stated covering up with a sheet

"Fine, go ahead and hop in, I will go grab your bags and gather your stuff" He threw on his pants and left the room

**~On the train~**

As we settled on the train, I stared at Laxus awaiting my response, to what the hell happened to me, but he seemed to have forgotten or just didn't want to tell me.

"LAXUS WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ME LAST NIGHT?" I screeched, tired of waiting

"Well you know how I am a dragon slayer right?" he looked around, like he is afraid of something, The all might Thunder God afraid, this is strange

"Yea" I replied as I tried to get him to look at me,

"Well last night in the heat of the moment, I lost control, and ummm see when dragons have strong emotions to someone, and they want to protect them, and want to watch them blossom and love them. Well lets just say I marked you as mine" he finished as he finally met my eyes.

I felt all kinds of emotions cross my face, confusion, realization, angry, sadness, and then a small smile.

"So you marked me as yours, which means what?" I knew the answer cause Wendy has talked to me about this

"You are now my mate for life, you cannot live without me, and I cannot live without you" he gave me an intense stare, awaiting for my approval of the situation.

"Well I am happy, just kindly scared. I never really dated much and to just become someones mate is kinda outrageous" I simply leaned in and kissed his cheek, "Be I can give it a try"

"Blondie you can't get out of this now" he simply chuckled as he nuzzled my next releasing a sigh.

Oh boy, to be finally returning home, and announcing big news, what shall happen?

* * *

**Like I said earlier, sorry for the short chapter, just wanted to get this posted since I promised it yesterday. If I wasn't so sick and tired I would have typed more. Hopefully I can update sometime this weekend, if not then I will do it tuesday, next chapter shall be a short flashback to fairy tail a few months before lucy returns, and she will return next chapter to fairy tail. Thanks for being patient guys and please remember to review!**

**Bye loves**


	10. Chapter 8

**Okay updating later than I had planned. Been sick and doesn't seem like it is going to go away anytime soon. Well thank you guys for the reviews, now on to the story**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Return of the missing Fairy**

**~*At Fairy Tail 3 1/2 years since Lucy Left*~**

****Natsu's P.O.V****

Everything just feels pointless, we don't party as much, everyone is going on long missions trying to look for her even if its against Master's will. Erza won't even look at cake, Gray has given into Juvia's stalking and doesn't even try to stop her actions, Levy doesn't read books no more, and she just sits and cries anytime someone mentions a book, Gajeel doesn't even try to sing anymore. Hell even Cana stopped drinking all the time, we are lucky to see her drink 2 barrels a day.

Since Lucy has left Fairy Tail has fallen apart, no one knew how much she meant to us, until she left. Lisanna seems to be the only one not effected by this, she always wants to go on a mission with me. Which right now I am about to agree, just so I can get out of here and try to find her, or atleast her scent. God how I loved that scent, Vanilla and Strawberries. It was a warm, comforting smell it made me feel like I was home.

"NATSUUUUUUUUU!" I heard a high pitched scream, and felt weight on my back, "will you go on a mission with me today?" It was Lisanna as always.

"Fine, but just leave me alone right now, go pick a mission and we will go from there. But right now I want to be alone!" I simply replied as I pushed her off me and walked away.

****Lisanna's P.O.V****

Finally he agreed to take a mission with me, but of course he is still hardly showing me any attention. But this mission will make sure he notices me! I will find the longest one, and our bond shall grow.

I walked over to the request bored and looked. There where several short missions, but not very many long ones. Then I saw the perfect one:

_**Save Our Home**_

_**We need atleast 2 mages to help protect our town.**_

_**We have been dealing with bandits, and we know for a fact**_

_**they are mages. They have wounded many of our people**_

_**stealing our goods, and making it hard for us to live.**_

_**Reward: 1,000,000 jewels**_

_**Should take around 2 weeks.**_

This was it the one, I wanted. I shall take it, I walked over to my sister and had her approve it, then I told Natsu the details

"We will be leaving tomorrow, at 9 am meet me at the train station!" I simply patted his head and walked away. Now is my chance to show Natsu that he was meant for me.

**~Time skip to after the mission, on the day they arrive home~ Natsu P.O.V**

We slammed open the guild doors, to be welcomed back, but I was not in the mood for the cheerfulness, Lisanna walked in beside me with her head hung low and she smelt of salt, from where she has been crying. She has no right to be cheerful, she almost got us killed.

"Welcome home Natsu and Lisanna" Mira sang from behind the counter with a smile on her face, but it turned to anger when she notice Lisanna crying, of course she is crying again!

"NATSU WHAT DID YOU DO TO LISANNA!" Mira howled as I saw her losing her angry.

"ME? I did nothing, ask her what happened, since we almost died because of her stupid acts" I grumbled as I walked to my usual spot and sat next to Gray, Mira stormed over to me, with the tell me now and live or keep quiet and die look.

"Mira, please get me some fire chicken and whiskey and I will gladly tell you what happened. But I am starving and in pain, so please give me a break" I barked at her, to irritated to care if I died. She just nodded her head and went to gather my order.

"Natsu, please let me treat your wounds, you should have gotten it done in the town you was at" Wendy stated as she started to work her magic.

"Sorry Wendy, I just wanted to come home and leave that stupid town, we only got like 1/4 of the reward, thanks to Lisanna and ugh!" I yelped as I felt a sharp pain in my side.

"You have a few broken ribs, and so bruised muscles but other then that you are fine. Just promise me you will take it easy the next few days, and let your body rest" Wendy requested as she finished up, just as Mira brought me my order.

"Sure and thanks Wendy, and thank you Mira for the food" I quickly shoveled my food down faster then normal, and chugged my whiskey, "As I promised Mira, I will tell you what happened. You see we was on the hunt for the bandits after laying low and doing some research..."

****Flash back to the mission****

_"Lisanna, stay in the bush until I order you to attack, we need to be fast and quick. Because we don't want every single one of them at once" I whispered, as I slowly made my way to the group of 5._

_"NATSU I DON'T WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!" I heard a screech, I knew it was too late, I looked towards the group and they was gone. DAMNIT! I ran towards Lisanna but it was to late, there had to be about 30 bandits behind her._

_I done what I could, I had to attack_

****After the battle****

_"LISANNA ARE YOU AN IDIOT! YOU COULD OF HAD US KILLED AND THANKS TO YOUR ACT, WE HAD CAUSED ALOT OF DAMAGE BECAUSE THEY ALL ATTACKED AT ONCE. DID YOU WANT TO DIE!" I screamed, I was to pissed off not to care_

_"No Natsu, I didn't want to be left alone, I wanted to stay by your side." She cried, that all she has done since we collected the reward_

_"No you do not understand, we can't just go in and fucking stay together, we have to work together yes, but not how you want to. I am done, no more missions, lets just go home and get this damn shit done." I stormed off to the hotel ready to leave this town, I was hurt and I knew I needed treatment but right now I just want to head back to the guild._

****End of flash back****

"That is what happened Mira, Lisanna didn't follow the strategy, and because of that alot of people got injured more then needed and alot of the town got destroyed." I huffed as I laid my head down on the table. I want Lucy back, she was the best for making up plans, and dealing with damage control.

When will she come home" My thoughts was disturbed my a loud screech. I lifted my head and turned to see a shocked Lisanna, and a very pissed off Erza with her hand still raised in the air.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Saying that you are better than that weak Lucy, what weak Lucy?" Erza yelled, about to smack Lisanna again

"You know shes weak, she would have been worse on that mission then I was" Lisanna howled, covering her face to reflect the smack.

"No Lisanna, Lucy was the one who made sure our missions was a success, without having to deal with injuries, and had the amount of damage we done to the location kept at a low. She would have never given away our plans, or ruin them. I dare you to speak ill of Lucy again if you want to live!" Erza lowered her hand and walked slowly away.

**~Present time, P.O.V Lucy~**

"Ah I have missed this town" I smiled to myself and I stretched getting off of the train.

"We better hurry, because I say by now all our dragon Slayers, have picked up your scent" Laxus chuckled as he picked up our bags.

"Wait, where am I suppose to live? I lost my apartment when I left!" I screeched as I realized, I didn't save up money for a new place.

"With me blondie, remember we are bound together for life now, you are my mate, who else would you live with" Laxus dropped the bags, and picked me up kissing me softly on the lips.

"Sorry, I forgot Laxus, just not used to it. Besides we aren't even married!" I giggled as he twirled me around, he softly set me back down, grabbing my elbow to make sure I could stand straight.

"Not yet, but we will leave that for a later time. Right now we need to get you home, and let everyone see the new you." He grabbed our bags and guided me to his apartment. We dropped off our items, and headed to the guild.

I was finally returning home, I could not wait anymore. I missed everyone, all my friends, and family.

I felt Laxus, jerk us to a stop, I turn to look at him, and small him smile.

"Ready Blondie?" He smirked gently kissing my hand

"I have never been more ready in my life" I whispered, starting to get anxious.

We busted open the doors and let light feel the room, I knew this old musky smell, of alcohol and smoke. The smell of my home. the smell of Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Sorry to end it here, but I did say she returns home. The next chapter is still a wonder to me. I have so much I want to do with it, but its all jumbled in my head. Hoping to post the next chapter this sunday, but no promises. Thank you all for sticking with me this far, and please review and give me your opinions, they make me smile**

**Goodbye for now Lovelies! **


	11. Chapter 9

**PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME, I am so sorry I have not been able to update in forever. Life has been hectic I have been sick, and been dealing with alot of family issue. So here is the next chapter, Lucy is back at fairy tail now, but noone knows it yet, last they know is the doors opened up.**

**I shall now start. Sorry if this chapter isn't very long. Kindly having writers block**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Welcome Home**

**~*Natsu's P.O.V*~**

I saw the doors bust open, the light filled the room. Great someone is returning back from a mission. More unnecessary noise, the cherry on top of this shitty day.

Wait what is this scent, I know it, it smells of strawberries and vanilla, mixed with alittle bit of a burnt smell. But it was warm, it made me feel like home. I know who it belongs to, but why does it have a burnt smell to it (A/N: I am guess where laxus and lucy are now mates, she would pick up his scent to let other dragon slayers know, she has a mate. And to me it just seems like Laxus would have a burnt smell, idk.) I raised my head to see everyone in Fairy Tail, starting at the two figures at the door. Noone could believe this was true, to see our beautiful celestial maiden standing at the opened door, with Laxus of all people. Noone talked, it was like our sunshine and warmth returned home. But she looked so different, her hair was past the middle of her back, and was a darker blonde, she had flowing loosely down her back, she was quite slim, like if you hug her to hard she would break, but her figure was still amazing as it was when she left, the shirt she had on hugged her tightly in all the right places, and her jeans fitted her to a tee and showed off alot of skin because of all the rips in them, her eyes seemed to twinkle more, and the smile on her face was still feel with the same warmth and love as always. But wait why is she holding hands with Laxus, and why is he starting down at her with that smile.

Something is wrong here and I just feel like it will shock everyone. I was just about to get up when I heard a booming voice.

"MY CHILD WHAT IS THIS SURPRISE, YOU LOOK AMAZING. WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY?" I heard the old man holler from up on his pillar.

**~*Lucy's P.O.V*~**

It seems like this place hasn't changed. When we busted threw the doors, all eyes where on me. I saw everyone's shocked faces, and couldn't help but giggle to myself. I looked up at Master seeing the excitement in his face, he glanced between Laxus' and I. I knew he already figured out our news, but I wasn't ready for the guild to know yet.

"Master, I AM HOME!" I screamed, as I let go of Laxus' hand, to jump up in the air. The guild filled with excitement at my announcement, before I could move I felt a body hit me and arms wrapped around me. I looked down to see long dark blue hair, and I knew it was Wendy.

"Lucy-sama, I have missed you so much, I am so happy you are home." she cried, I simply wrapped my arms around her, then quickly pulled her back, to see how much of a beautiful woman she has become (no I am not making her look like the Edolas Wendy) she was a few inches smaller then myself, her long blue hair flowed down to her hips, and was a darker blue then I remember, her retie body had alittle bit of a curve to it, but was met with long slender legs, she had on a red sundress, that complimented her body well. She was stunning.

"Wendy, oh you are so pretty, I cannot believe how much you have grown." I wiped the tears from her face.

"Shes no the only one to have grown, Lu-chan" I raised my eyes to see Levy walking up to me, holding a little girl.

"OMG LEVY. Don't tell me" I gasped.

"Yep, I am a mother, this is Mekino, Gajeel and myself go married a year ago and this is our beautiful daughter" She smiled as she walked over to me and whisper something in my ear, "You have been marked, congrats. But be careful because I know of a certain dragon slayer who will not be happy." she gave me a quick hug.

"LUCY!" I felt a temperature drop, and felt icy cold skin on mine

"GRAY" I squeaked as I squirmed trying to get out of his grasp, I heard Laxus release a low growl, and finally managed to get away from Gray. Realizing all he had on was a pair of boxers. I was so surprised.

"LUCY KICK!" I kicked Gray into a wall, "IF YOU ARE GOING TO HUG SOMEONE ATLEAST FUCKING PUT CLOTHING ON! BESIDES YOU ARE THE LAST FUCKING PERSON I WAS TO TOUCH ME RIGHT NOW!"

"But Lucy, we are friends." he groaned as he got up. I was beyond pissed to think he still considered me a friend.

"We are not friends Gray, I do not consider you, Erza, or Natsu friends anymore. Friends would not kick me off a team because they think I am weak. Friends would not think I am weak. No you guys burned that bridge long ago." I stormed away to the bar, where I was met by Master.

"My child, you have grown so much, no just on the outside but on the end. Are you ready for your mark back?" He asked as he stood up on the bar.

I just smiled and said, "Hell if I wasn't ready I wouldn't be here!", I felt warmth on my hand, and saw my pink sign return. I was so happy to be home. At Fairy Tail, this is what I have been waiting for, I cannot wait to show everyone my new strength


End file.
